A Mother's Wrath
by Psychoghost
Summary: Alexandria stared at the massive dragon and asked "What is your name?" The dragon's eyes seemed to soften, and it said "Tiamat..." Humanity suffered from threats beyond it, and their mother decided to intervene on their behalf. And she is not happy. Tiamat! Taylor


**A/N: Don't mind me just fulfilling a promise. I promised one more Tiamat fanfic and here it is. This is a Tiamat! Taylor oneshot. This one I won't be continuing, mainly because I have a few other ideas I want to write. However if anyone wants to adopt go right ahead. Now onto the show!**

Taylor shivered as she huddled in the shelter, terrified. Outside the Endbringer siren blared, and the roar of the Behemoth could be heard. She was separated from her -_child_\- Dad, and ran into the nearest shelter she could find. Unfortunately it was extremely close to the battle.

She heard the wails of children and their mothers and fathers trying to -"_all children must leave their parents"_\- calm them down. She felt tear start to roll down her face at the suffering around her. The suffering of -_her beautiful children_\- humanity, their despair against an unstoppable threat. Everyone knew about the Herokiller, and everyone knew that many will not be coming home tonight.

_Where is the brilliant future she was promised? Where is the ascension to beyond her wings? Why are they hurting and crying so? _Taylor heard it all and cried even more. It just wasn't fair. She had to do something, but she -_shouldn't-_ couldn't.

Another roar was heard, this time much closer. The calming children immediately started wailing again, but this time the parents made no move to comfort them, only hugging them tightly and shielding them with their bodies. They knew deep in their bones that this will be their final days, and they hoped that maybe, just maybe their children can survive and live on in their absence.

How very futile -_her mud consuming all life, her Lahmu ripping her children to pieces, all that was left was an empty city.-._ The Behemoth spared no one. All it did was destroy, and left nothing behind it. It earned its title of Endbringer. It was a monster of the highest caliber, and only the greatest of heros dared to even challenge it. Fewer still lived to tell the tale of how they survived.

The cacophony of despair was interrupted when the door to the shelter was opened. A hero stood there, Velocity. He had a grim look on his face and he shouted down "Behemoth is coming closer. I need everyone to get out of here and follow me to the next shelter. Please form a single file line and get moving!"

The civilians felt a sense of relief -_I don't want to hurt them-_. A hero was here, and they could escape; they could survive. They quickly followed Velocity's instructions, moving as fast as they possibly could. They formed a single file line and proceeded to follow Velocity outside and headed towards the next shelter. Taylor was last in line, making sure that none of the -_precious-_ children were left behind or lagging.

When she finally reached outside she moved to follow her group when a loud boom was heard, she turned and saw the Herokiller. It was a fair distance away, but you could still see it in all of its glory. Taylors shrap eyes took in everything.

It was huge, towering 45 feet, with grey leathery skin that seemed to be hardened magma. Its hands were just pieces of rock slabs, and its body was covered in ridges. But what was truly terrifying was its face. A gaping jaw, that was filled with rock like teeth and fire, let loose roars of fury as it rained down destruction. And then you saw its single eye. Pure orange, composed of what could only be magma. Truly the monster was a sight to behold.

Taylor saw little specks flying around the Endbringer, hitting it here and there, others were shooting it with bright flashes of light. It was all in vain though, and as it roared it shot a blast of lightning from its hands and hit -_NO!-_ one of its opponents. Taylors eyes widened and she felt despair as she watched the hero fall down, dead.

And then she froze when she saw the Behemoth turn and look straight at her. Its eye glared at her, and it started advancing slowly. Taylor trembled when she realized what this meant. It was after her.

_Again!? Why must she always hurt her children? Has she learned nothing?!-_ Taylor felt fear consume her. And rage. A dark rage that threatened to throw her into a mindless war path. Taylor knew why it wanted her. She knew why it was attacking her home. She knew why so many people were dead. She knew why so much suffering occurred.

Taylor gritted her teeth. She looked around, and saw the area was abandoned. She knew that what she was going to do was wrong -_sky blue eyes stared at her as the king destroyed her. She heard a whisper before it all fell dark. "Please know, we still love you. Humanity will never forget you." And as the pain snapped her out of her mindless rage she swore to never hurt humanity again.-_ But she needed to save them. This was her fault, and she needed to fix it.

With that though, Taylor shrugged off her humanity and let herself awaken fully. Her hair grew longer and turned silver with red streaks. Her pupils turned into red xs and she slowly grew. As she grew great horns appeared, along with mighty wings. A dark mud slowly started spread underneath her feet, and a 5 pointed star tattoo appeared on her navel, also blood red.

In this state she knew she was powerful, but this wasn't nearly enough. She needed to destroy that monster; she needed to save her children. So with that though her body continued to morph. Her spine bent and she fell to all fours. A massive tail emerged, along with her arms linking to the mud as well, gaining tremendous mass in the process.

And then the transformation reached her face. Her jaw split and opened wider and wider, until even her neck split open. Out of the gaping mouth appeared massive teeth. Scales slowly covered her face, neck and shoulder. When it was entirely covered, she let herself finish growing until she stood just as tall as the Behemoth.

Tiamat roared in pure rage and took off from the ground. She would fix her mistakes, and atone for her sins.

Linebreak

Alexandria Pov

Alexandria gritted her teeth as she watched a young man die right before her eyes. A single moment of distraction, and down he went. Another victim to the Herokiller.

Supreme- Deceased

She flew in and hammered the Behemoth with everything she got. It didn't even slow it down. As she flew back, making sure to avoid any blasts of lightning, she saw Eidolon fly near her, shooting the Monster with blasts of green light that tore chunks out of wherever it hit. She doubted it would even slow it down.

Eidolon looked at her and screamed out, making sure that the comms were silenced, "He is more aggressive than he has ever been. Why? Nothing we do is leaving a dent, yet he is acting like he is the one backed into a corner. What is going on?"

ALexandria could only nod in agreement, unwilling to confirm how bad the situation really is. While the First isn't showing any new powers, it was fighting ferociously, showing a level of cunning that was unheard of. This isn't following any of his usual patterns, especially right now.

Normally what he would do is destroy as much as he possibly could, causing as much collateral damage as he possibly could. He would do all of this and use a slow but unstoppable advance on his chosen target. That was his normal strategy and that is what he was doing since the first hour of the battle, until 30 minutes ago.

Suddenly, he changed attack patterns, focusing instead to charge straight ahead, hitting those who could stop his advance. He ignored massive opportunities to cause devastation, instead just continuing his advance. And as the more time went on, the more desperate he became.

Even now he was desperately clapping his hands together, trying to get a wall of brutes out of his path in order for him to continue his advance. This was way too bizarre.

Alexandria opened her mouth to respond before suddenly her comm blared to life, and an urgent voice was speaking.

"This is Velocity. I-Uh-I...Holy shit guys, are you seeing what I am seeing!? Look where Behemoth is staring at, because Scion Almighty, I think a new Endbringer has just been born!"

What!? Alexandria turned around and stared. She saw what could only be described as a dragon of sorts flying right towards them. She felt herself lock up in fear.

And then the dragon landed, the earth shaking and a black mud surging from its feet. She watched in horror as the mud swallowed some of the broken forms of her comrades. She shivered when she saw its horrific eyes. It let out a massive scream, and Alexandria knew they were all fucked.

The only thing that could possibly be is an Endbringer. No cape has ever been recorded to reach that size, not even Lung. She gulped and cried out into her comm "All Parahumans, I need you to pullback. We can't fight two Endbringers. The day is lost, and we must retreat. I am sorry, but our only hope now is that Scion-"

And then she stopped because her jaw stopped working when she saw the new Endbringer let out another scream and charged the Behemoth. It opened its jaw and proceeded to bite the Herokiller's face, trying its damn hardest to rip it off.

Alexandria watched in pure shock as a loud crunch was heard. The Behemoth let out a pained roar and threw the dragon off of it. But it struggled to lift it. And even more shockingly the dragon didn't even bear a scratch from the rocks like hands filled with electricity. But the Behemoth had several large gashes across its face. The dragon did some damage.

The Behemoth glared at his foe. It didn't move, just sizing up its enemy. The dragon however, was under no such worries. It turned to look at the capes, and said in a beautiful voice "Leave...Now."

Alexandria just stared in shock, as the apparently knew Endbringer decided to protect them instead of destroy them. She only nodded and whispered in her comm "All capes retreat."

She started flying away, but stopped. She turned and looked at her savior. "What is your name?"

The dragon's eyes seemed to soften, and it said "Tiamat... precious...child...Now...fly."

Linebreak

Armsmaster Pov

Armsmaster stared at the massive dragon as it stared down the First Endbringer. He quickly ran a full analysis of the dragon, and was shocked by the results. 60 meters in length! Its length was bigger than that of the Behementh. That's not all. The midsection of the dragon seemed to look like a woman's navel. And then there was the black mud surrounding its feet.

Armsmaster couldn't be sure without collecting a sample of it himself, but from what Dragon has been telling him that mud matched nothing on this planet. It was made up of materials that the machines couldn't analyse, and the mud showed the properties of water rather then normal mud.

Armsmaster watched through his zoomed in visor as the capes slowly retreated from the dragon and it turned its full attention to the Endbringer. He also noticed the mud around its feet surge forward, consuming everything beneath it. The Behemoth started glowing from pure heat, evaporating the mud before it even touched it. So the mud was lethal to it then?

Before he could ponder anymore the fight began. The dragon charged once more, its mud surging beneath its feet. It ignored the Firsts kill field and the fact that it was probably thousands of degrees and bit its shoulder faster than anything that size had a right to be. The Behemoth roared, letting loose a shockwave that shook the earth itself, but the dragon ignored it all and proceeded to slowly pick up the First Endbringer.

Armsmaster just stood there in awe. The only being that ever managed to lift off the Behemoth was Scion, and now there was a second member to that list. He watched as the dragon threw the Behemoth into the mud surrounding it, but it evaporated before it could touch its skin.

The dragon is intelligent. It knew of how tough the Herokiller is. So it wasn't even going to try to drill thorough it with its teeth. Instead, it was just going to drown it in the mud. If Armsmaster had to guess, if that happened it would prove fatal.

The Behemoth stood up slowly and held up one of its arms. It shot off extreme blasts of lightning, the like of which have never been recorded before. It did nothing to the dragon, which just walked through it and proceeded to bite the Behemoth again.

This set up a pattern. The Herokiller would get tossed around like a ragdoll, all the while trying to find someway to halt the dragon's advances. Be it laser beams shot from its eyes, to nuclear explosions, to even blasting it with plasma, nothing it did seemed to stop the dragon. It even tried retreating, but the dragon pursued it and casually tossed it into the air before it could burrow underground. All the while the First kept up its temperature just enough to keep the mud from touching its skin. However, it was already suffering serious damage from the numerous bites.

Armsmaster flipped a switch on his helmet and said "Dragon, is it just me or is Behemoth being toyed with?"

Dragon responded slowly, as if unsure of what she was seeing as well "Tiamat seems to be trying to find a way to force it into her mud. I don't think she sees this as much as a challenge and more of just a series of experiments."

"Tiamat?"

"She is sentient. Alexandria reported that is what she called herself."

Armsmaster nodded, unsure of what to make of it. He watched as Tiamat seemed fed up with all of its attempts at forcing the Behemoth down, and was instead pinning it. Armsmaster shook his head. Tiamat already tried that, and the only thing that caused was a nuclear explosion straight to the face. (The devastation that this battle caused would probably hurt the Bays surrounding ecosystem for years to come. Did the city have the money to decontaminate the everything?)

And then something unexpected occurred. A beam of light appeared and hit the First full on. He turned his gaze and saw a cape he knew was taken down early in the fight, Laserdream. He watched her get stunned early on, and he knew that she was in the general area when the First appeared. From what his visor was telling him she was alive and well, but with a few differences. Red veins covered her body, her skin was dark like the mud, and her eyes were blood red.

Her powers alse seemed to have been enhanced tremendously. Every blast seemed to be on par with one of Legends. Armsmaster watched as another shot tore through the Behmonths arm, and he realized Laserdream wasn't the only revived cape. He watched as capes slowly emerged from the mud, changed just like Laserdream, but fully healed and seemingly stronger.

The newly arised capes proceeded to pound down on the the First, and Armsmaster realized they were aiming at its arms. He watched as the Behemoth struggled and roared, but the capes were safely out of its range, and with Tiamat on top of it there was literally nothing it can do.

DIdn't stop it from trying. It did everything it could, from turning the area around it to literal flames, to let out a series of shock waves, and so much more that Amrsmster feet gave out from the earthquakes. But it was all for naught. Eventually it reached a point where the capes couldn't pierce through the arm any more, so Tiamat kneeled down and tore straight through the hole and ripped it off.

The process repeated itself, until finally the Behemoth was just a mockery of itself. Its arms and head were ripped off, yet still it continued to struggle, still kept up its heat to prevent the mud from destroying it. But it was all futile.

Tiamat and the enhanced capes continued to destroy it, piece by bloody piece until finally they hit something (whether it was Tiamat or a cape, Armsmaster was unsure) that caused it to stop struggling and fall still. The heat it was constantly letting out finally stopped and the mud consumed it completely.

It did not surface.

Linebreak

Legend Pov

Legend watched as Tiamat stood victorious as the First was consumed by its mud. It let out a triumphant scream. And then things got mud proceeded to fade and Tiamat slowly started to shrink, the scales around its body disappearing, along with its wings, teeth, and muscled arms. Its strange mouth slowly knitted back up from the throat, and when it was all finished there stood a tall but beautiful creature that was quite clearly a woman.

The capes that were resurrected from its mud landed around the woman, and looked at her with something akin to awe and worship. Tiamat responded by gently hugging some, and patting the heads of others. Each one she gave some form of attention to, like a mother dividing her attention between children.

When she was finished she looked up at the Triumvirate and said in a human girls voice, one that sounded like a teenage girls, "I suppose you have questions for me. Come, I shall answer all of those that I deem necessary, my children."

She smiled warmly, and Legend landed. He looked up at her, and she looked down at him. The only thing he said was "I don't know who or what you are, but you saved us all. Thank you."

Tiamat let out a radiant smile. Legend knew without a doubt it was 100% genuine. And when he looked into those eyes, and he just knew that maybe, just maybe, there was hope for the future.

**A/N: Oh my god, I did not realize how hard it is to write Kaiju fights. Like goddamn, the sheer size and scale is ridiculous to visualize. Now I know why most people avoid writing them. Holy shit.**

**So yeah, here is my promise. Gave Tiamat a bit more of a personality this time around, along with the ability to talk. Thank Taylor for that. Now will I continue this? Most likely no. I stated before that I can't picture a story here (Tiamat is to much of counter to Worms problems, along with the fact that Taylor wouldn't really resist her.) but it was interesting to write. Anymore story ideas, please pm me. Also if anyone wishes to adopt go right ahead. I don't see a story here, but I am biased in that regard. So with that, I will be signing off because this took way longer than expected to write. Night folks. (Ps: I recommend your own headcanon about how Tiamat got here with Taylor. My thought process is Zeltrech, but that is overused as hell.)**


End file.
